


Wonder Violet

by hyruleee



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Sex but not much, Slow Burn, Translation, You just wait, but-he's-my-best-friend's-brother style, friends to lover, original work by belby, richie has a sister, young adult style
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyruleee/pseuds/hyruleee
Summary: 'Merci d'être venu me chercher' dit-il, mal assuré. Il n'est pas sûr de le penser réellement, mais ça lui semblait nécessaire de le dire. 'Aucun problème', dit Richie platement. 'Tu es le meilleur ami de ma soeur.'





	1. Premier jour

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire compte originellement 6 chapitres que j'ai divisés en 2 pour faciliter la traduction.
> 
> Elle est merveilleuse, lisez-la. Même si vous n'aimez pas le pairing. Même si vous n'aimez pas le fandom.
> 
> Le lien de l'histoire originale est ici : archiveofourown/works/13179045/chapters/30143751
> 
> Les citations en début de chapitre sont du traducteur. Toutes les notes en fin de chapitre sont de l'auteur. Pour la lire, munissez-vous d'une bonne playlist et de pas mal de patience.
> 
> C'est un UA, ce qui signifie que la plupart des personnages du film/livre ne s'y trouvent pas. Mais ça vaut vraiment le coup. Je publierai un chapitre par semaine si tout se passe comme prévu. Enjoy!

 

 _''Surtout il fallait, coûte que coûte, revenir à cette réalité de l'enfance, réalité grave, héroïque, mystérieuse, que d'humbles détails alimentent et dont l'interrogatoire des grandes personnes dérange brutalement la féérie.''_ Jean Cocteau _, Die Geschwister_

 _''Ils se trouvaient au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Tout naturellement, ils devinrent des héros.''_ Leia Organa, sénateur d'Alderaan

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie n'a, à proprement parler, jamais eu de meilleur ami.

Ni même d'ami tout court.

Quand il avait six ans, il avait une voisine qui avait aussi six ans, comme lui. Leurs mères, l'après-midi, les envoyaient dans la chambre d'Eddie pour y jouer. Eddie aimait beaucoup sa voisine-de-six-ans.

Un jour, elle lui dit qu'il l'ennuyait et tenta de se sauver par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Quand il avait dix ans, pendant un de ses longs samedis au parc, une bande de garçons de son âge l'appelèrent et lui demandèrent s'il voulait être leur gardien le temps d'une partie. Eddie, bien sûr, accepta avec joie. Mais il laissa passer tous les buts, et les garçons le laissèrent tomber quand il leur avoua qu'il était allergique à l'herbe.

A ses douze ans le manège commença : les garçons de l'école commençaient à parler des filles, et les filles gloussaient en prétendant qu'elles n'en avaient rien à faire. Eddie ne s'intégra à aucun de ces groupes –il n'était pas très intéressé par les filles, et ce n'était pas comme si les garçons auraient pu parler de lui.

Quand il eut quatorze ans, à peu près tout le monde commença à fumer, à boire et à peloter tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Eddie prit l'habitude de s'asseoir avec les habituels exclus du club échec au déjeuner. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait – ou du moins, aucun d'entre eux ne lui parlait, et il pouvait tout à loisir écouter les autres conversations, habituellement à base de qui a vomi et qui s'est cassé la gueule et qui est sorti avec qui chez Emily samedi dernier.

Il lui aurait suffi d'aller à une fête, ou d'accepter une cigarette, ou d'embrasser une fille, et il aurait été accepté parmi eux, reconnu capable de rire, d'être drôle et d'avoir des amis, lui aussi. Mais sa mère lui avait appris à ne pas faire ce genre de choses.

Maintenant, c'est-à-dire au moment ou commence cette histoire, Eddie à seize ans et il déménage dans une nouvelle maison. Dans une nouvelle ville. Un nouveau lycée. Un nouveau lycée où il sera l _e nouveau._

S'il n'a jamais eu d'ami avant, se dit-il, ce n'est certainement pas maintenant qu'il va s'en faire.

Quand il la rencontre, c'est son deuxième jour au lycée

Il est assis dans le fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre, et le soleil lui réchauffe le dos et les mains. Hier était plein de regards curieux et de présentations hasardeuses, quand il était encore pour les autres le nouvel élève dont on se moque et qu'on dévisage. Aujourd'hui, l'attention générale s'est déjà détournée, à l'exception de quelques regards furtifs et d'un ou deux murmures de conspirateurs. Il doit tout de même se présenter devant la classe à chaque fois qu'il entre dans une nouvelle salle, cependant – ce n'est pas exactement comme si le deuxième jour était spécialement meilleur.

Mais aujourd'hui, en cours d'histoire ancienne, il s'assied à côté d'une fille, et la fille se penche près de lui pour lui parler au moment même ou leur professeur tourne la tête.

Ça ne sort pas particulièrement de l'ordinaire, puisque les autres ont fait la même chose depuis le moment où il est arrivé en cours le lundi matin : ''Salut, moi c'est Stacy ! Comment tu t'appelles ?'', ''Salut mec, t'es nouveau, non ? '', ''Yo, tu viens d'où, d'Australie ? T'es vraiment bronzé''. Mais les présentations sont fugaces, parce qu'au moment où il se présente lui-même – en bégayant et bafouillant parce que, eh bien, il ne sait pas vraiment faire ce genre de choses - ils remarquent ses chaussettes de foot remontées jusqu'aux genoux, ses shorts trop grands et son sac banane, et perdent subitement toute envie de le connaître.

Mais la fille, étrangement, ne suit pas la routine habituelle. Elle le regarde, lui sourit et lui lance d'une voix claire :

''Salut. J'aime bien tes chaussettes.''

Et de là, à partir de là, tout change.

''Elles sont assez sporty'', continue la fille. La classe est encore brouillée de couleurs et de bruits et de bavardages, mais elle parle d'une voix basse, comme pour ne pas être entendue. ''Et franchement, la banane est assez pratique. Je me déçois moi-même de ne jamais avoir pensé à en porter avant.''

Il y a quelque chose à savoir sur la plupart des garçons : ils sont absolument affreux quand il s'agit de parler à une fille. Il y a quelque chose à savoir à propos d'Eddie : il n'est pas du tout comme la plupart des garçons, mais il est tout de même affreux quand il s'agit de parler à une fille.

C'est en grande partie parce qu'il n'est pas très doué pour parler en général, mais dans le cas de cette fille, le problème est étrangement similaire à celui que pourrait rencontrer n'importe quel adolescent de seize ans : Elle est belle. Singulièrement belle.

D'une beauté éthérée – c'est le mot exact qui lui vient à l'esprit quand il la regarde. Elle a quelque chose de royal et de presque  _classique_ (mais c'est sans doute parce qu'il est en cours d'histoire ancienne). Ses cheveux sont d'un noir corbeau, longs et raides et noués en une haute queue de cheval. Sa peau est pâle, presque trop, et contraste avec la noirceur de ses cheveux. Ses cils sont longs et sombres. Ses yeux sont d'un gris d'orage.

Elle a la mâchoire aigue, le nez droit, les pommettes hautes des princes pour lesquels on pourrait aisément mourir. Tout, en elle, respire la beauté.

Et elle babille, très à l'aise, à propos de la banane d'Eddie.

''Où l'as-tu eue ?'' demande-t-elle, en jetant à Eddie des coups d'œil envieux. ''Ils en ont en plusieurs couleurs ? J'aime bien le bleu de la tienne, mais ce serait bizarre qu'on ait exactement la même, non ?''

''Elle te plaît vraiment ?'' lâche Eddie, un peu surpris. D'habitude, quand quelqu'un commente d'une quelconque manière son style vestimentaire, c'est pour s'en moquer. Spécialement quand il s'agit de quelqu'un d'aussi beau que cette fille. (Non pas, d'ailleurs, qu'Eddie ait rencontré grand-monde qui remplisse ce critère).

Elle semble surprise par sa question. ''Bien sûr. Tout le monde devrait aimer les bananes, tu ne crois pas ?''

''Eh bien… oui. Elles sont vraiment utiles pour transporter des trucs. Comme de la nourriture, de l'argent, des médicaments, n'importe quoi. Mieux que les sacs. Tu ne la remarques pas quand tu en portes une, et les sacs sont encombrants. Ils peuvent être lourds. Faire mal au dos. En plus, ça ne sert à rien d'avoir un sac à dos quand on à juste besoin de quelques affaires, donc…'' Il se tait, soudainement conscient de ce qu'il est entrain de dire. Ses phrases sont houleuses – des mots boiteux précipités hors de sa bouche. Il ne se rappelle plus la dernière fois qu'il a parlé à quelqu'un aussi longtemps.

''C'est vrai''. Dit pourtant la fille. Elle acquiesce comme si l'exposé d'Eddie l'avait sincèrement intéressée – intéressée suffisamment pour la faire réfléchir. ''Je déteste porter des sacs à dos. Ils sont définitivement encombrants''. Une seconde et demie plus tard, elle donne sur la table un coup de poing et tout le troisième rang se retourne. Quelques élèves la regardent, mais ses yeux sont fixés sur Eddie. ''C'est ça. On va fonder le mouvement des Porteurs de Bananes. Toi et moi. On va conquérir le monde.''

Eddie est à la fois troublé et un peu ravi – un sentiment étrange.

''Okay'', dit-il avec un sourire timide. L'idée, sans qu'il l'avoue, lui réchauffe la poitrine.

La fille lui sourit en retour. Le sourire est fin, mais parfait, comme si elle avait étudié pendant des années l'art d'éblouir avec un sourire. ''Moi, c'est Violet, au fait. Violet Tozier.''

"Eddie Kaspbrak."

''Eh bien, Eddie Kaspbrak'', dit-elle en lui tendant la main. ''A partir de maintenant, nous sommes partenaires dans le crime. Dévoués à faire du monde un endroit meilleur.''

Sur l'estrade, leur professeur appelle au silence. La bulle de murmures autour d'eux se dégonfle. Les yeux de Violet ne décollent pas du visage d'Eddie – un petit orage étudiant scrupuleusement chaque trait, chaque tic, chaque début de sourire.

Eddie lui serre solennellement la main.

Violet Tozier devient la toute première meilleure amie d'Eddie Kraspbak.

* * *

 

**_Deux semaines plus tard_ **

''Franchement, tu devrais vendre tes blouses, Violet. Elles sont parfaites.''

''Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je n'aime pas vendre ce que je fais.''

''Oui, je sais. Mais bon. Tu devrais vraiment.''

Le regard de Violet croise celui d'Eddie, en face d'elle, et elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Il est midi et ils sont dans la cafétéria, assis à leur table habituelle. Les pieds de Violet reposent sur le banc, et elle a incliné son dos contre celui d'Elizabeth. Elizabeth est l'amie de Violet. L'amie d'Eddie, aussi, techniquement. Comme Macie, qui ne remarque pas les yeux au ciel que Violet lève. Comme Abigail, qui est assise à quelques pas d'Eddie.

Eddie ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à elles. Macie l'a une fois appelé ''le nouveau joujou de Violet'' dans son incessant bavardage habituel, et Abigail a pris l'habitude de lui parler d'une voix bizarre, chantante, comme une institutrice qui s'adresserait à un élève de maternelle. Elizabeth est gentille, mais c'est principalement parce qu'elle ne lui parle presque pas du tout.

Violet, cependant, est la fille la plus intéressante qu'Eddie a jamais rencontré. Une fonceuse – elle paraît fendre le monde sans que rien ne la touche. Et pour ne rien gâcher, elle est intelligente : elle pourrait être tout ce qu'elle veut, docteur, avocate, la prochaine présidente mais ce qui lui plaît le plus, c'est la couture – tous les vêtements qu'elle porte sont de sa main, et à peu près tous ceux que portent ses amies le sont aussi.

Eddie est certain qu'il est amoureux d'elle, s'il est possible d'être amoureux de quelqu'un sans vouloir l'embrasser.

Quand ils quittent la cafétéria, elle glisse à Eddie ''Viens chez moi après les cours, vendredi. Je veux te coudre quelque chose.''

''Je n'en ai pas besoin'' dit Eddie.

''Mais j'en ai envie'', répond Violet en lui prenant le bras. ''En plus, on pourra faire d'autres trucs. Tu peux dormir chez moi, si tu veux.''

Eddie n'a jamais de sa vie été invité à dormir. Il est surpris, excité, nerveux – comme toutes les fois, tous les jours anecdotiques où il a réalisé que Violet Tozier voulait passer du temps avec lui.

''Oui'', dit-il avec un sourire. ''D'accord''.

''Magnifique. Mon frère peut venir nous chercher vendredi.'' Elle s'approche d'Eddie avec un air de conspiratrice et murmure : ''Ne dit pas aux autres que tu viens. Je les adore, mais elles ne sont pas venues chez moi depuis des mois. Elles seraient jalouses, je pense.''

Eddie acquiesce et la salue de la main, quand ils se séparent pour rejoindre leurs places. Peut-être aurait-il dû se demander pourquoi, exactement, Violet ne veut-elle pas inviter les filles chez elle – mais ça n'a pas d'importance, et il est trop nerveux et trop flatté pour s'y intéresser réellement.

Bien sûr, il ment à sa mère sur la raison pour laquelle il sort, ce vendredi-là. Parce qu'elle deviendrait probablement rouge de colère si elle apprenait qu'il passait la nuit chez une fille. Parfois, elle lui raconte encore des histoires sur les femmes, qui mentent et manipulent les hommes, les trompent jusqu'à en faire des moins-que-rien corvéables à merci. ''N'aie jamais de petite amie, chéri.'' Disait-elle quand il était plus jeune. ''Elle t'éloignerait de ta maman.'' A l'époque, il était horrifié à cette pensée – il aimait sa mère elle prenait soin de lui, mieux que la plupart des autres parents. Elle le gardait sain et sauf.

Aujourd'hui, il est à peu près sûr que tout ça, c'est des conneries.

C'est pour ça que, plus doué dans la duplicité qu'il ne le pensait, il invente un Joe (garçon très calme, très gentil, très propre) et sa mère est si heureuse qu'il se soit fait un ami qu'elle le laisse sortir sans poser de questions.

 

Et ce vendredi-là, comme prévu, Eddie reste avec Violet sur le parking de l'école, l'estomac plein d'excitation et un sac de vêtements sur le dos.

''Bon Dieu.'' Violet tapote sa montre avec nervosité. ''Il est toujours en retard, ce trouduc.'' Elle se tourne vers Eddie avec un air accusateur. ''Pour ton propre bien, n'aie jamais de frère.''

''Je vais essayer'' dit Eddie avec un sourire.

Violet le regarde plaisamment, mais ne sourit pas – à la place, elle prend l'air le plus sérieux du monde ''Et n'écoute surtout pas mon frère. Sérieusement. Il ne dit que des conneries, je te préviens. C'est cent fois mieux de ne pas lui parler.''

La réponse d'Eddie est couverte par le bruit grinçant, crépitant d'un moteur très vieux – un crépitement qui lui évoque vaguement le crachat d'un cinquantenaire fumeur de cigares. Violet sursaute au surgissement du bruit, sa queue de cheval frappant presque Eddie au visage, et s'avance avec détermination vers la vieille Ford blanche

La Ford klaxonne et rugit. Violet recule, hérissée et manifestement en colère. Eddie craint déjà celui qui conduit cette voiture.

''Taxi Tozier, comment puis-je vous aider, madame ?'' dit-on d'une voix gaie quand Violet ouvre brutalement la portière du passager.

''On t'a attendu pendant vingt minutes, trouduc'' rétorque-t-elle. Eddie se glisse derrière elle et attend son signal, une main sur la portière de derrière. Il voudrait monter, mais il hésite à laisser Violet tuer son frère d'abord.

''Toute plainte doit nous être adressée en bonne et due forme, madame. Et je peux refuser de vous conduire si vous continuez de vous comporter de la so-''

''Bon dieu, ferme-la, Richie.'' Violet adresse à Eddie un coup de menton coléreux. ''Grimpe.'' Dit-elle. ''Je vais mettre les sacs dans le coffre. Non pas que ce soit facile. Cette caisse est un tas de merde !'' Elle prononce les derniers mots d'une voix distincte et claire, pour que son frère puisse l'entendre.

''C'est la voiture que vous avez demandé, Madame !'' lui répond Richie. Violet lève les yeux au ciel, se saisit du sac à dos d'Eddie – qu'il lui laisse à contrecoeur – et se dirige vers l'arrière de la voiture. Eddie est crispé sur la poignée, hésitant. Violet lui a dit i peine cinq minutes de ne pas parler à son frère – et maintenant, il semble qu'il soit obligé de rester seul dans la voiture avec lui. La perspective ne l'enchante pas.

Il s'apprête à proposer à Violet son aide, quand Richie lance un grand ''Montez, m'sieur !'' avec un terrible, mais très enthousiaste accent cockney, et Eddie pense qu'il serait impoli de ne pas monter, et s'asseoir sur la banquette douteuse.

Une fois à l'intérieur, trois choses.

D'abord, la voiture sent la fumée de cigarette.

Ensuite, Richie est tourné dans sa direction et le regarde avec un sourire franc.

Enfin (la troisième chose qu'il remarque, et la plus importante) : Richie a la même complexion que Violet : mâchoire stricte, pommettes hautes, nez droit, cheveux sombres – même si les siens entourent son visage en une couronne de boucles souples. Le même teint pâle, le même contraste. Des yeux d'un brun chaud, magnifiés par des verres en cul de bouteille, et un sourire large, tout en dents droites et lèvres pleines.

Il est beau.

Eddie est sûr que s'il avait vu Richie et Violet l'un à côté de l'autre sans les connaître, il les aurait pris pour deux jumeaux. Deux jumeaux particulièrement célèbres et intimidants. Richie, cependant, a deux ans de plus que Violet, et son sourire n'a pas grand-chose d'intimidant.

N'empêche, Eddie se sent quand même gêné dans la petite Ford blanche, avec les yeux de Richie braqués sur lui – il tend le tissu de son short sans y penser, pour cacher ses genoux cagneux.

'C'est fabuleux'' dit Richie en le dévisageant de haut en bas (Eddie, à ce moment-là, masque de ses mains ses épaules cagneuses), ''Je pensais juste que Vi invitait une amie à dormir. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais rencontrer son petit copain.''

''Je ne suis pas son petit copain'', articule Eddie en rougissant. ''Elle invite juste un ami à dormir. Un ami. Moi. Je suis son ami.'' Il décroise les bras et se désigne du doigt pour marquer son affirmation. ''On est juste amis.''

Richie lève un sourcil, et son rire moqueur s'affine – il sourit timidement.

''Donc, tu dis que Violet n'a pas saisi l'opportunité de sortir avec une chose aussi mignonne que toi ?'' demande-t-il, très sérieux. Il secoue la tête en signe de désapprobation. ''Sincèrement, je pensais que ma sœur était plus maligne que ça.''

Eddie ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais les mots lui échappent. Il transpire, et il est absolument sûr que tout son corps est rouge de gêne, mais ce n'est pas l'embarras qui est en est la cause. Il est en colère.

Petit. Mignon. Les mots sont chargés de condescendance. Comme si, à cause de sa taille et de son visage rond – et parce qu'il n'a pas ce genre de mâchoire carrée – on pouvait le traiter comme s'il avait dix ans.

''Violet m'a dit de ne pas te parler.'' Dit-il finalement, après un instant de silence, parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre d'autre. C'est un peu contre-productif, parce que ces mots sont exactement ceux d'un enfant en colère, bras croisés et sourcils capricieusement froncés.

Le visage de Richie se soulève – yeux écarquillés, sourcils levés très haut, bouche ouverte l'idée semble beaucoup l'amuser. ''Ah ? Vraiment ?''

Eddie évite son regard avec embarras et prie pour que la conversation s'arrête et pour que Violet -bon sang, pourquoi met-elle aussi longtemps ? – revienne le plus vite possible.

Juste à ce moment, comme une intervention divine, Violet se laisse tomber sur le siège du passager avec un soupir. La voiture swingue et grogne sous le choc.

''Tu veux le garder pour toi toute seule, Vi ?'' demande Richie avec amusement tandis que Violet ferme la porte avec un _clac_  sonore. Des cheveux volettent sur son front et elle les écarte avec impatience.

''Qui?'' demande-t-elle. ''Eddie ?'' Richie a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle réplique. ''Ne. Lui. Parle. Pas.''

''Trop tard'', dit Richie avec un sourire paresseux. Eddie n'est pas sûr de ce qu'il peut répondre. Il évite encore de les regarder.

Violet se retourne pour attraper son regard et incline sa tête entre les deux sièges de devant ''Je suis désolée pour lui s'il t'a vexé.'' Dit-elle d'une voix franche.

''Ce n'est pas grave'' dit Eddie, reprenant confiance à la vue de Violet. ''Je l'ai fait taire.''

 

Violet le regarde avec fierté. Richie s'esclaffe – et sans surprise, son rire est aussi lumineux que sa voix.


	2. Première nuit

Eddie n'est pas sûr de la manière dont il imaginait la maison des Tozier – quelque chose, sans doute, qui ressemblerait à la fratrie elle-même : une maison moderne, riche et bien entretenue. Avec de hauts murs blancs et une pelouse d'un vert luxuriant.

Ce qu'il découvre en est l'exact opposé.

Richie conduit jusqu'aux limites de la ville, là où les maisons s'amaigrissent et où la route se couvre de terre. Eddie, tandis que Richie bat la mesure au son de la radio, contemple le paysage par la fenêtre. Ils roulent le long de la Lane, de hauts arbres de chaque côté de la route, et la terre s'affaisse sous leurs roues. A un moment, quand ils tournent à gauche, il la voit. La maison de Violet.

Elle est entourée d'arbres, et c'est une cabane.

Enfin, elle a la taille et la forme d'une maison, mais tout en bois, sans étage, avec un petit porche pittoresque et une véranda à vignes grimpantes. A côté de la porte d'entrée, il y a un vieux rocking-chair.

Eddie tombe immédiatement amoureux de cette maison.

A cause des arbres, l'air est net et frais (un soulagement bienvenu après l'entêtante odeur de fumée de la voiture de Richie), et des feuilles mortes craquent sous les semelles d'Eddie quand il descend de la voiture. Violet se bat avec la poignée. Richie, debout devant la voiture, ouvre les bras et cambre le dos.

''Nous y voilà, Eddie'', dit-il, les yeux levés vers la maison. La lumière mourante du soleil filtre à travers les arbres et caresse sa peau, et Eddie pense qu'il ressemble un peu à un ange – un ange avec une totale absence de style vestimentaire, cependant. Il porte une chemise hawaïenne criarde sur un T-shirt, des baskets d'un bleu pétant et un jean informe. La seule vue de l'ensemble arrache à Eddie un sourire moqueur. C'est difficile, à ce moment, de croire que Violet et Richie sont liés d'une manière quelconque : Violet est toujours impeccablement habillée.

''Mi casa… euh… ta casa.''

''Mi casa es tu casa'', le corrige immédiatement Violet tandis qu'elle referme la portière d'un coup de poing.

Richie acquiesce en haussant les épaules et fait craquer son cou avec délectation, avant de baisser les yeux vers eux. Le soleil glisse sur les verres de ses lunettes et sur son coin de sourire. Eddie essaie de regarder successivement Violet, Richie et ce qui les entoure, pour qu'on ne croit pas qu'il regarde qui que ce soit en particulier.

Mais le frère et la sœur sont tous deux si remarquables qu'il est très difficile de ne pas les regarder.

''C'est très beau'' dit Eddie. ''Mais je ne comprends rien de ce que vous venez de dire''.

Richie laisse échapper un fou-rire surpris, et Violet lui sourit avec amusement.

''Chez moi, c'est chez toi'' traduit-elle.

A l'intérieur, il fait chaud. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre sur le salon qui jouxte la cuisine un tapis moelleux couvre le parquet, et une large cheminée fait face au canapé. Violet conduit Eddie droit à sa chambre et Richie essaie de les suivre en racontant des blagues vaseuses – Violet ferme la porte d'un coup sec avant qu'il ait pu entrer.

(''Il essaie toujours de s'incruster'', grogne-t-elle tandis que Richie donne un coup sur la porte et s'éloigne dans le hall en chantant d'une voix de fausset. Eddie se laisse tomber sur le lit de Violet et essaie de ne pas paraître trop amusé).

La chambre de Violet est impeccablement rangée. Son bureau est couvert de matériel de couture et son placard déborde de tissus, de patchs et de magazines de mode. Violet et Eddie en feuillettent quelques-uns pour l'inspiration, assis sur le lit. Violet décide de lui faire un short (''parce que c'est ta marque de fabrique, comme la banane, mais je t'en ferais une la prochaine fois''), et Eddie n'a plus qu'à en choisir le tissu et la forme.

Eddie choisit un tissu rouge à bandes blanches. De la chambre de Richie s'échappe une musique assourdissante, à peine atténuée par la porte fermée, mais – après que Violet ait piteusement essayé de lui crier d'éteindre – ils se retrouvent, sans y penser, à fredonner tandis que Violet prend les mesures d'Eddie. Ils mangent des cookies que Violet fabrique elle-même, discutent de tout et de rien et, finalement, Violet tente de convaincre Eddie d'essayer ses propres vêtements – elle lui fait enfiler un jean et une veste délavés, accompagnés d'un T-shirt noir marqué du logo d'un groupe.

''Le groupe n'existe même pas'', dit Violet, mâchouillant un cookie tandis qu'elle regarde Eddie tourner sur lui-même. Eddie inspecte le T-shirt. Les mots ''Wonder Violet'' sont imprimés en violet foncé, et le logo est entouré de fleurs violettes, dessinées au pochoir. ''Je l'ai fait quand j'avais environ dix ans. Je voulais être dans un groupe de musique à cette époque. Mais c'est un vrai nom de fleur, par contre.''

''On devrait le créer tous les deux'', dit Eddie en tirant sur la bande blanche de son short. ''Je ferais du triangle. Toi, tu devrais chanter. On devrait changer le nom du groupe, quand même'', continue-t-il avec un sourire. ''Je pense que donner ton nom à ton propre groupe te ferait passer pour une crâneuse.''

''La ferme'', dit Violet en riant. ''Si tu ne fais que du triangle, ça veut dire que je dois faire tout le reste moi-même. Ça me paraît plutôt juste.''

La porte s'ouvre brutalement– avec tant de bruit et de force que les rouleaux de tissu qui reposent contre le mur tombent dans un bruissement, et qu'Eddie et Violet sursautent de surprise. Richie apparaît sur le seuil, froissé, en sueur et les joues rougies par le chant bruyant et le secouage-de-tête qu'il a pratiqués avec zèle toute l'après-midi.

''Vous voulez faire un groupe ?'' demande-t-il, respirant avec peine. ''Okay, très bien. Je serai le batteur.''

''Comment tu as pu entendre ce qu'on disait ?'' demande Eddie, les sourcils froncés.

Richie le regarde avec un sourire – sourire qui s'élargit quand il remarque les vêtements d'Eddie. Eddie considère sa veste avec inquiétude. Le fait que les vêtements de Violet soient trop grands pour lui n'est pas exactement flatteur, particulièrement sous les yeux de son grand frère trop bavard.

''Jolies fringues, dit Richie avec un sourire paresseux. Elles te vont bien mieux qu'à Violet. Oh, d'ailleurs, Eddie avait raison, Vi : tu ne peux pas appeler ton groupe Wonder Violet. Oui, oui, j'écoutais à la porte. Mais écoutez. On va l'appeler Wonder Richie. Ou Richie and the Wonders. Le premier groupe de rock à avoir un batteur comme meneur.''

''L'idée me semble horrible.'' Dit Eddie platement.

''Je pensais que tu ne devais pas me parler'' dit Richie, les yeux pétillants.

Violet se lève du lit où elle était assise et traverse la chambre, poussant Richie en arrière. ''Je t'ai dit un millier de fois de ne pas entrer dans ma chambre, Richie ! Dehors !''

''Je suis navré que vous soyez aussi effrayés par le talent véritable'', dit Richie d'un ton dramatique, en regardant Eddie derrière l'épaule de Violet. Juste avant que Violet ferme la porte, il lui fait un clin d'œil rapide.

Eddie n'est pas totalement sûr de ce que ça veut dire.

Il y a quelque chose que vous devez savoir à propos d'Eddie : son idée d'une nuit chez une amie a été formée par la centaine de films pour adolescents qu'il a vus dans sa vie. Alors, tandis que la lumière du soleil décline et que le ciel, à travers les arbres, prend une couleur rose sombre, il se demande s'ils vont faire quelque chose comme une bataille d'oreillers. Ou s'ils vont devoir se raconter leurs histoires de cœur – ça l'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs, parce qu'il n'en a jamais eu aucune. Et si Violet lui demande de lui tresser les cheveux ? Il n'a aucune idée de comment faire.

Heureusement, la vie chez les Tozier ne ressemble pas le moins du monde à un film pour adolescents (même si Eddie n'aurait pas été contre une bataille d'oreillers) et ils décident de faire le dîner ensemble. La stéréo joue de la pop indé (''c'est le genre de musique qu'on jouerait dans Wonder Violet'', dit Violet à Eddie, ''pas les trucs assourdissants de Richie''), et Violet attrape un livre de cuisine sur l'étagère et choisit une recette au hasard. Eddie décide de faire griller des légumes (parce que c'est à peu près tout ce qu'il sait faire) et Violet confectionne une sauce, et bientôt la cuisine est chaude et enfumée et sent bon la friture.

Eddie se sent confortable. Presque comme à la maison. Avec les assiettes sales qui débordent de l'évier et un ciel pourpre qui perce les fenêtres teintées, et la télévision allumée en fond sonore, et Violet qui fredonne en cuisinant.

Personne ne demande à Eddie de ne pas utiliser le couteau, ou de rester loin du gaz.

Richie entre dans la cuisine d'une démarche chaloupée en se frottant la hanche, le visage et les cheveux froissés comme après une sieste. Ils mangent tous les trois sur le canapé, criant à tour de rôle les réponses d'un jeu télévisé.

Mais il y a une chose qui hante les pensées d'Eddie, tandis que la nuit tombe. Une lumière douce baigne la maison : le halo coloré de l'écran de télévision, la lumière chaude d'une lampe dans le coin de la pièce. Richie disparaît dans sa chambre et Eddie et Violet traînent sur le canapé, en regardant un documentaire animalier. Ils sont seulement tous les trois, seuls dans la maison. Tandis que les minutes tournent et se changent en heures, il n'y a pas de mère qui range ou se plaint autour d'eux. Il n'y a pas de mère du tout.

Eddie débat avec lui-même : doit-il demander à Violet où sont ses parents ? Qu'il s'en inquiète autant paraîtrait sans doute bizarre. Il est à peu près sûr que Violet est heureuse de n'avoir aucun adulte sur le dos. Et Eddie l'est aussi – du moins, il suppose. C'est juste un sentiment étrange. Et inhabituel : qu'arriverait-il si l'un d'eux se blessait ? Où si quelqu'un les cambriolait ? Qui pourrait les protéger ?

Tu peux te protéger toi-même, pense Eddie, moqueur. Tu as seize ans, bon sang. Et Violet aussi. Et Richie a dix-huit ans. Il est adulte. Légalement.

Il n'a pas besoin de sa mère, ou de la mère de Violet, ou de n'importe qui pour l'aider. Tout se passera très bien.

''Eddie, tu vas bien ?'' demande Violet qui a remarqué son silence. Elle pose ses pieds à plat sur le coussin du canapé, avec un air doux et un peu fatigué dans la lumière orange.

''Ouais'' dit-il, considérant s'il doit ou non lui dire. Que c'est la première fois qu'il dort chez une amie et que Violet est sa première meilleure amie, et qu'il est stressé et qu'il pense trop. Mais Eddie n'est pas sûr qu'elle comprenne – lui-même ne se comprend pas toujours.

Violet Tozier est une spartiate. Il vous suffit de la regarder - avec ses vêtements qu'elle taille sur-mesure et qui lui vont si bien, ses cheveux lisses et brillants, son dos droit et son menton fier – pour savoir qu'elle sait exactement qui elle est et ce qu'elle veut devenir. Eddie n'a pas cessé de se demander pourquoi elle l'aimait bien, après tout, parce qu'il est son total opposé. Lui parler de ses angoisses ne ferait qu'apporter honte et embarras entre eux.

''Je suis juste fatigué.''

''Moi aussi. La voix de David Attenborough m'endort toujours.'' Violet tapote la jambe d'Eddie de son pieds enchaussetté. ''Allons dormir. Tu peux prendre mon matelas gonflable.''

Tandis qu'ils traversent le couloir ombreux, ils passent devant la chambre de Richie. La porte est ouverte, et même si les lumières sont éteintes, Eddie note quand même le bazar total de vêtements et de dieusaitquoi qui recouvre le sol et le lit.

Richie n'est nulle-part en vue.

Violet ne fait pas de commentaire. Eddie non plus.

Le matin suivant, Eddie est réveillé deux fois. La première fois quand la chambre est encore dans le noir et qu'un halo bleuté perce le volet, parce que Violet veut aller courir et lui demande s'il veut l'accompagner (il le veut, mais il ne parvient pas à garder les yeux ouverts, donc il se rendort). La deuxième fois, c'est le bourdonnement de la machine à café qui le réveille. Le soleil est beaucoup plus haut dans le ciel tandis que Eddie roule hors du lit et sort dans le couloir en massant ses épaules douloureuses.

Il s'attend à trouver Violet dans la cuisine – en sueur à cause de la course, ou fraîchement sortie de la douche et sentant le savon à la framboise. Entrain de faire du café pour eux deux. (Et ce serait probablement le meilleur café jamais fait, parce que c'est quand même de Violet dont on parle).

A la place, il tombe sur Richie. Affalé contre le bar, sirotant une tasse du bout de lèvres. Ses cheveux forment une couronne de boucles ébouriffées, et ses joues portent encore les marques de l'oreiller. Les yeux encore brouillés de sommeil, les lunettes de travers, il salue Eddie d'un sourire.

''B'jour, mon vieux'', dit-il de son accent anglais. ''Tu n'es pas allé courir avec Violet ? Je pensais qu'elle ne copinait qu'avec des tarés de la nature, comme elle.''

''Elle a essayé de me réveiller à genre, cinq heures.'' Dit Eddie. Il croise les bras, couvrant malhabilement ses épaules de ses mains. Il jette des coups d'oeil répétés à la porte d'entrée, en espérant que s'il regarde suffisamment longtemps, Violet va entrer et le sauver. Bien entendu, rien de cela n'arrive. ''Je n'ai pas pu me réveiller. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait.''

''Comme j'ai dit : tarée de la nature.'' Richie boit une gorgée de café et grimace. Il pose les yeux sur Eddie et fait un geste de la main. ''Tu en veux ?''

Eddie acquiesce et Richie lui sert une tasse. Même s'il sait que c'est probablement trop chaud, il prend une gorgée presque aussitôt qu'il a reçu la tasse. Parce que le silence qui est tombé entre eux est cette sorte de silence lourd, évident, qui tombe entre les gens qui ne se connaissent pas. Eddie ne sait pas comment remplir ce silence – alors il boit pour éviter de parler.

C'est une mauvaise idée, néanmoins, parce qu'aussitôt que le liquide chaud touche sa langue, il manque de le recracher.

''Quo…'' il plaque une main contre sa bouche pour éviter de recracher le liquide que retiennent ses dents serrées. Après avoir un instant envisagé d'atteindre l'évier, il avale durement, en frissonnant. ''Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?''

''Du café.'' Dit simplement Richie.

Eddie fait une grimace. ''C'est dégueulasse.''

''Oui, je ne sais pas en faire.''

Eddie pose sa tasse sur le bar, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour chasser le goût entêtant dans sa bouche. Il fronce les sourcils en voyant Richie, impassible, porter sa propre tasse à ses lèvres.

''Comment tu peux boire ça ?'' demande Eddie.

''Je ne supporte pas le café de toute façon, donc ça ne fait pas une grande différence. J'en bois juste pour la caféine.'' Explique Richie. ''C'est plus simple en faisant ça.'' Il pince son nez entre son pouce et son index et termine la tasse en trois larges gorgées. Eddie le regarde, bouche-bée.

Il ne peut pas croire que la nuit dernière, il avait été rassuré par le fait que Richie soit un adulte, parce que Richie semble être aussi éloigné de l'âge adulte qu'il est possible de l'être.

Bon. Il est peut-être un peu impressionné par le fait que Richie ait quand même réussi à tout boire.

''Tu dois garder le nez bouché jusqu'à ce que tu puisses manger autre chose'', dit Richie d'une voix de canard. ''Le goût reste en bouche. Tu sais, j'ai déjà entendu que si tu fais ça – je veux dire, boire un truc horrible et te déboucher le nez après – sentir subitement le goût dans ta bouche peut te provoquer un choc.''

Les sourcils d'Eddie se froncent davantage. Richie attrape une pomme dans le panier de fruits et mord dedans d'un coup sec.

''Tu crois que c'est vrai ?'' demande Eddie.

''Je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui. Tu dois manger quelque chose de vraiment dégueu, à mon avis.''

''Comme du fromage pourri?''

''Le fromage bleu, c'est du fromage pourri'', dit Richie d'un ton rêveur. ''Et les gens aiment ça.''

''Le fromage bleu est dégueulasse'', dit Eddie en fronçant le nez. ''Je ne peux pas avoir confiance en quelqu'un qui en mange.''

Richie éclate de rire, la bouche pleine de morceaux de pomme. ''Pas faux.''

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée les interrompt, et une Violet en sueur entre dans la pièce. Elle fait à Eddie un sourire essoufflé et retire ses chaussures. Après un temps, elle remarque la grimace dégoûtée d'Eddie, et respire l'odeur étrange qui émane de la cafetière.

''Oh non'', dit-elle en regardant Eddie. ''Richie t'a donné de son café, pas vrai ?'' Elle fixe Richie d'un air exaspéré. ''Bon Dieu, Rich, tu essaies vraiment d'empoisonner mon ami ?'' dit-elle d'un ton dramatique.

''Je te signale que j'en bois aussi'' dit Richie platement.

''Oui, mais ça m'est égal si tu t'empoisonnes.''

Richie laisse échapper une exclamation et plaque une main sur sa poitrine, dramatiquement offensé.

''Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois ami avec quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais'' murmure faussement Richie, s'approchant d'Eddie comme si ça devait être un secret entre eux.

Violet lève les yeux au ciel. Richie lance sa pomme en l'air et la rattrape d'un mouvement fluide. Tandis qu'il quitte la pièce, Eddie ne le lâche pas des yeux.

Et peut-être bien que l'absence d'une figure parentale chez les Tozier est étrange. Peut-être que tout cela est étrange : la maison toute en bois, perdue dans la forêt, le fait même que Richie et Violet soient liés. Mais quand Eddie rentre chez lui, plus tard dans la journée, s'assoit sur le sofa (recouvert de plastique) et respire l'air propre (qui sent le détergent) tandis que sa mère le bombarde de question sur sa soirée, la maison Tozier lui manque comme si c'était la sienne.

Elle devient son endroit préféré.

Il passe ses après-midis, après l'école, dans la chambre de Violet, à écouter ronronner sa machine à coudre et à la regarder entourer ses jambes de tissus. Ils s'allongent sur son lit et discutent de l'école et des autres amis de Violet. Ils font du popcorn à la poêle et regardent des films, affalés dans le canapé. Ils vont courir le long de la route, à cette heure spéciale où le soleil a disparu et où ne subsiste qu'une pâle lumière orange. Ils écoutent de la musique dans la cuisine et rêvent de Wonder Violet.

C'est comme vivre dans un autre monde. Alors qu'avant, Eddie passait ses journées seul ou avec sa mère – vivait une vie pleine d'ordre et de restrictions – il passe maintenant ses journées en compagnie de Violet Tozier. Oh bien sûr, elle est elle-même soignée et ordonnée. Bien sûr, elle a ses propres routines et ses propres restrictions. Mais elle a sa vie – une vie pleine, brillante, merveilleuse. Avec Violet Tozier, Eddie se promène à travers les arbres derrière sa maison, et l'écoute parler de son enfance. Avec Violet Tozier, Eddie apprend à cuisiner un gateau à trois étages et s'étale du glaçage partout sur le T-shirt. Avec Violet Tozier, Eddie est heureux.

Il n'y a toujours pas de parent dans la maison. Et Richie va et vient. Sa chambre est vide presque tous les soirs.

Mais vraiment, Eddie n'y pense pas souvent.


End file.
